Baby It's Cold Outside A SasukexTsumi OneShot
by Isabella Phantomhive
Summary: Baby, It's Cold Outside" Tsumi and Sasuke Struggle with their internal love for eachother. Sasuke finally gets Tsumi alone. What Will Happen?


Baby, It's Cold Outside (A Sasuke and Tsumi One-Shot)

Tsumi fidgeted; no, not shivered, fidgeted. The cool winter air made her uncomfortable, not cold, and thus leads to extreme fidgeting and little awkward swaying. Not only might that, but the fact that she was alone with the Sasuke Uchiha in his apartment have contributed to her nervousness.

Just a bit.

It was his turn to host the annual Konoha Christmas party among the higher-ups and he did agree (after much pressure and many threats). However, all the guests had left and he asked only her to stay.

He was even making hot chocolate.

After about a minute more of discomfited swaying, she decided that sitting down would probably ease the tension. Come on, this is Uchiha Sasuke's house, why wouldn't there be tension?

Tsumi looked up upon hearing Sasuke enter the room carrying two mugs drifting steam from the surface of the liquid within.

"Here," he said handing you a cup. "It's hot."

She laughed lightly and decided not to voice her sarcastic "no duh" comment to yourself. It was called HOT chocolate, after all.

Tsumi blew on the surface then took a small sip, being careful not to burn her tongue. As she swallowed the warm chocolate, Tsumi felt Sasuke staring blatantly at her and assumed it wouldn't be too weird to ask why.

"You're staring at me."

"You're pretty."

She practically coughed up the liquid she had just swallowed, but still managed to respond with a coarse, "Thank you."

Sasuke smirked at your reaction, but stared nonetheless.

It was sort of surprising to Tsumi. She didn't expect someone like Sasuke to just openly call a girl pretty or attractive.

Maybe because he'd been rehearsing how to tell her exactly how he thought of her for the twelve years he'd known her.

Tsumi smiled uncomfortably at him and blew on your liquid once more, this time glancing up to make eye contact with Sasuke.

She lowered your cup of cocoa and said, "Seriously, stop. You're embarrassing me..."

He chuckled, "Am I?"

"Yes! That's why I said it."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, finally averting his gaze. This, she felt, was an opportune time to ask why he wanted to speak with her privately.

"Er, Sasuke?"

He raised his eyebrows in recognition and looked at her.

"Why'd you...why'd you want to talk to me alone?"

You tried to keep your voice as calm as possible and inwardly celebrated at your success.

"Hmm..." Sasuke seemed to be in thought, which was actually to cover the fact that his heart was beating a mile a minute. He wasn't one to chicken out, but maybe this just wasn't the right time to tell Tsumi...

"I don't remember."

Tsumi scoffed almost instantly after his reply. "You don't remember?"

He shook his head, confirming the negation.

She shook your head in disbelief, trying to hide her sadness. Truth is told, she thought for just a little while that Sasuke maybe actually liked her. But clearly that was not the case. Why would he, the local heart-throb, want an average girl like her anyway?

Tsumi's eyes heated and watered, making you place the cup on the table and reach for your purse so she could leave for pathetically crying at Sasuke's house for no self-evident cause. She had put her hopes up too high which made the rejection that much more painful. She stood up quickly, trying to get out the door as soon as possible.

But Sasuke had other plans. See, the whole night he'd been focusing on how to get her alone to tell her his feelings. But then again he wasn't really the touchy-feely type. So he'd chickened out. For maybe the first time in his life, he'd chickened out to a girl.

Maybe it was the fact that he regretted his decision as soon as it was made, maybe it was because he saw the disappointed expression displayed on her beautiful features, but something clicked inside Sasuke that made him decide that she was not going home tonight.

"Where're you going?"

Tsumi turned towards the door and away from Sasuke to wipe one tear from her eye and replied, "Home."

This time, he stood up too. "What're you talking about? The snow's three feet deep."

Tsumi's brow furrowed as she turned to him, forgetting her sorrow and immediately concerned with how to get home.

She has the super cool ability to change her mood in a matter of seconds; but then again who doesn't?

"What?" her voice sounded a bit harsher than she intended, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind that much. "But I've really gotta go."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but it's cold outside."

"No, really, I have to get home. Stop joking."

"I'm not joking. It's freezing out there."

Tsumi dropped her purse and walked over to his window, pushing the curtains aside and looking out. And sure enough, the snow was three, maybe three-and-a-half feet deep.

Deciding that she would have to brave the storm, she said, "You know, I've had a great time and all, but I still have to get home."

Sasuke smirked at her insisting but said, "Oh, come on, are you in a hurry to leave me?"

Tsumi's cheeks were now instantly aflame (or so they looked). "Wha--no! No, I just don't want to worry Kakashi. He freaks out easily."

"You hear that?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Tsumi leaned towards him a bit in confusion and questioned, "Hear what?"

"The fireplace," he answered matter-of-factly. "You won't have one of those when you get out there. Best to stay in here."

"But if I do stay here, everyone'll talk and say stuff. And even if they don't say it straight out, they'll imply it," she resisted even further, not even thinking of calling Kakashi. The phone lines were most likely dead anyway.

He shrugged once more. His insistence was sorta starting to really piss you off. "So? Let them talk. It doesn't mean anything if nothing happened, right?"

Tsumi shook her head and grabbed her purse walking hurriedly towards the door, giving up trying to reason with Sasuke. He was as stubborn as an ass.

"I'm not even gonna try telling you, I just know I have to--"

"See this?" he interrupted her, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him, bringing their faces so close their foreheads touched. "Your hands are like ice already. You'd have to chop them off from frostbite if you went out there."

Tsumi didn't really understand what he said, being a bit preoccupied with the fact that she could kiss him in a second. She was close enough the kiss the man of her dreams, and he was so calm.

Little to her knowledge, Sasuke was just as nervous as she was, but he naturally showed no emotion, especially nervousness. Being an elite ninja sort of dispelled nervousness right out of you. Maybe it was because she could make his heart beat so rapidly that attracted Sasuke to her. She could do something no one else in the world had done in years, and that was make Sasuke Uchiha sweat.

Despite the fact that he had finished his brief explanation, Sasuke didn't release her hand. In fact, he was fondling it. Its smooth texture fascinated him, having never held a girl's hand. It was absolutely flawless.

Tsumi watched his eyes thoroughly, waiting for them to meet hers, which they did after a while. But, oh, the way her heart pounded when it happened.

Her breath hitched in her throat with the second of clairvoyance she gained through this interaction. After all, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that from this position Sasuke was going to kiss you.

And finally, their lips collided, sending and returning all feelings the two had for each other. He gripped her firmly at the waist and led her arms up around his neck. Tsumi's eyes shut tight, for fear that this was a dream and she would soon awaken.

When their lips separated, her statement caused Sasuke to pick her up and lead you down the hall.

Where? Use your imagination.

"I guess I could stay tonight.'Cause baby, it's cold outside."


End file.
